Birdo
Birdo is the ninth episode of the second season of The Smashers, and the 32nd episode overall. In this episode, Birdo comes over to the Smash Mansion, excited to see Yoshi. However, he lies about being the champion of the tournament, leading Kaiden, Elina, and a few other Smashers to help him out. All the while, Lakitu accidentally gets KO'ed and needs to be taken to the hospital wing, so King K. Rool, King Dedede, and Roy are tasked with cooking dinner for the entire mansion. Plot The scene opens in Yoshi's dorm room. Yoshi is humming happily to himself as he is dusting up the room, cleaning it to perfection. The babies are also helping him clean, putting toys scattered across the floor into the toy chest. Yoshi: You got my Spikers trading cards picked up? Baby Mario: Goo. Yoshi: And girls, you got my windows cleaned? The camera pans to Baby Peach, Baby Daisy, and Baby Rosalina, who are standing on top of each other. Baby Daisy is spraying the window and wiping it clean. She then turns around and gives a quick thumbs up. Yoshi: Excellent! Loogie, are the pictures organized? The camera pans to Baby Luigi, who is neatly setting pictures of Yoshi and Birdo on the mantel. Baby Luigi: Woo-hoo! Yoshi: Perfect! Man, it's been years since I've seen Birdo. Gonna be great spending a week with her again. Yoshi grabs a picture of Birdo from the table and plops on his bed, staring into it. Outside, Kaiden and Elina are walking towards Yoshi's dorm room, carrying large boxes. Kaiden: Why did Yoshi want this stuff from the storage room anyway? Elina: I don't know. Blankets, roses, scented candles, what the heck is he setting up in there? Kaiden: Well, whatever. We're here anyway. Kaiden knocks on the door, which snaps Yoshi out of his trance. He hops off the bed and opens the door, greeting the two. Yoshi: Hey guys. I see you brought the stuff I asked for. Elina: Yeah, we did. The two walk into the dorm and place the boxes on the floor. Kaiden: What do you need all this junk for? Yoshi: Hey, it ain't junk! This is gonna be very helpful tonight when I- Elina: And why are you suddenly cleaning your room all of a sudden? Yoshi: Spring Cleaning day. Kaiden and Elina exchange confused glances at each other. Kaiden: It's November. Yoshi: Well, us Yoshis wanna have an early start. Never too early to clean, am I right? Baby Wario: Hey! Kaiden, Elina, and Yoshi turn around to see Baby Wario on the mantel, holding a picture of Birdo and waving it around. Yoshi storms over to him. Yoshi: What'd I tell you about keeping this a secret!? Elina: Wait... who is that girl? Yoshi: Well if you must know, it's my girlfriend Birdo. She's visiting the mansion for the week. Kaiden: So that's why you needed all this stuff? Elina: Awww, that's sweet! Why didn't you tell us before? Yoshi: Well thing is... I may have... sort of... kind of... told Birdo that I was at the top of the tier list this tournament. Elina: Wait what? Why would you say that? Kaiden: Not to mention you're nowhere near the top of the tier list. Yoshi: Look, I know I lied but that's the only way I'd get her to come here! She thinks I'm a champion now and wants to rub that into her friends' faces. I... just wanted to see her again. Yoshi walks to his bed and sits on it, looking down in guilt. Elina walks up to him and kneels, putting an arm around him. Elina: Hey, don't worry. If her thinking you're the best Smasher in the mansion is the only way to come here, then so be it. We'll help her believe it when she gets here! Kaiden: We will? Elina annoyingly jabs Kaiden in the stomach with her elbow. Kaiden: I-I mean... we will. Yoshi: Thanks guys, it means a lot. Kaiden: Well there's one problem - Master Hand. Yoshi: Oh no need to worry. Just leave that to these guys! The babies then line up in front of the trio and salute, ready for duty. This causes Elina to chuckle. Elina: So, what's the plan? ---- The scene transitions to a battle on PictoChat 2. King K. Rool, King Dedede, and Roy are currently in the midst of a fight. Dedede takes out a Gordo and smacks it at Roy, but he swats it back with his sword. Dedede narrowly dodges as it ends up hitting K. Rool instead. Dedede points and laughs, but is slashed away by Roy. He tries to land and counter with a swing from his hammer, but Roy dodges. From a distance, Dedede is hit by K. Rool's Blunderbuss. An Assist Trophy then appears next to K. Rool and he grabs it, summoning Lakitu. King K. Rool: You better not fail me. Lakitu: Not to worry, me and my Spinies will take care of these guys. Lakitu flies into the air above Kongo Falls. From here, be begins dropping Spiny Eggs, which turn into Spinies. They begin crawling towards Dedede and Roy, who are currently occupied with each other. A Spiny, however, runs into Roy and causes him to trip. King Dedede: HA! Great fighting, but you're about to get clobbahed! King Dedede begins charging his Jet Hammer as Roy struggles to get up. However, Dedede himself is also knocked over by a Spiny, causing him to fall on the floor and drop his hammer, which lands on an above platform. Roy: Say, who summoned these Spinies anyway? King Dedede: I bet it was that slimy K. Rool, that's who! King K. Rool: Indeed. And now, prepare to meet your match! King K. Rool pulls out a Smash Ball and grabs it. Glowing, he flies forward with a headbutt. Dedede hops out of the way as Roy uses his Counter to deflect him. K. Rool is then sent flying directly towards Lakitu. He hits him which sends him to Donkey Kong Island. Unknowingly, the Kremling king fires the Blast-O-Matic, hitting the island and exploding. They're both sent to Battlefield, with Lakitu looking worn out. King K. Rool: Oh... well that was... odd. King Dedede: You lug! You just blasted Lakitu! Roy: Calm down you two, I think he's breathing. Just as Lakitu rises up to say something, King Dedede's hammer from the above platform falls on Lakiru's head, breaking his glasses and causing him to black out. The scene cuts to Mario's office, with Isabelle sitting beside him. King K. Rool, Roy, and Dedede are all sitting in chairs in front of Mario's desk. Mario: Well? What-a do you want me to say? You three did put the mansion's chef in-a the hospital, so you-a three need to make dinner. Isabelle: Uh, Mario, are you... sure that's such a good idea? They don't really seem like cooks... Mario: Well who else-a do you think-a we can get to cook? Kawasaki? Isabelle: No... King Dedede: Well it was this fat alligatah ovah here who lasered Lakitu in the first place, so he should make suppah! King K. Rool: I'm a CROCODILE you uncultured SWINE! Also, if you hand't dived out of the way, I would have blasted you instead and this wouldn't have happened! King Dedede: Well it was Roy who smacked ya into Lakitu in the first place! Roy: Oh no, you're not pinning this on me! The three then get into an incomprehensible argument. Mario grows furious and slams the desk with both hands, gaining their attention. Mario: ENOUGH! All three of-a you were at PictoChat 2 when this-a happened, so all three of-a you are gonna make-a tonight's dinner. Understood? The three nod as they trudge out of the office. Mario puts his hands on his head and sighs as Isabelle pats him on the back. Mario: What did I-a convince Master Hand to let the Assist-a Trophies get KO'ed? Why, oh why, oh why? Isabelle: Don't worry Mario, it's not so bad. Maybe they'll actually make something tasty for dinner! Mario stares at her with saddened eyes, with his mustache comically drooping. Isabelle: ...point taken. ---- The scene cuts to a small storage room. Yoshi, the babies, Kaiden, Lucario, Ness, Young Link, and Pit are decorating it with various supplies in preparation for Birdo's visit. Ness was looking through a checklist on a clipboard, going over the various items and supplies used to decorate. Ness: Eggs... check. Flowers... check. Balloons... check. I think that's everything! Yoshi: Thanks everyone for helping me set this up. I owe y'all one. Kaiden: It was no trouble. Inkling Girl comes through the door. Inkling Girl: We've finished the "Grand Entrance"! It wasn't easy sneaking a plane out of Fourside though... Pit: Why couldn't we do this somewhere that isn't cramped? Couldn't we do this in the backyard? Yoshi: We need to keep a low profile, remember? No one but us knows that Birdo's coming to visit, let alone knows that we're doing this. Lucario: Speaking of which, when is the guest of honor arriving? Kaiden: Elina's got that covered. She'll let us know when she- Before Kaiden finished his sentence, a small blue hologram of Elina appears in the center of the room. Elina: I see Birdo just on the outskirts of the mansion's property. She'll be here any minute. Yoshi: Well, it's showtime. Squiddy, lead the way. Babies, come with. The babies pile on Yoshi's back as he follows Inkling out of the room. The rest of them exchange glaces at each other. Kaiden: This can only go so well, can it? Ness: I'll give him an hour. Lucario: I'll give him 20 minutes. The scene cuts to outside the Smash Mansion, with Birdo walking towards it while wearing a sunhat and sunglasses, as well as carrying a bag of luggage. Just after she arrives at the gate, a large, yellow helicopter with Yoshi's stock icon printed on it descends from the sky. As it lands, Yoshi, wearing a large crown and robe, as well as having a golden staff, climbs out of the helicopter. The babies follow while Inkling Girl, Inkling Boy, and Elina stay behind. Yoshi approaches the gate and opens it. Yoshi: Welcome to the Smash Mansion, m'lady. Birdo: Well, you certainly now how to make an entrance! How is my champion doing? From inside the helicopter, Elina looks at the Inklings. Elina: Did he REALLY need the crown and robe? Inkling Boy: Hey, we just did what he told us to do. Inkling Girl: Yeah, I'm pretty sure he knows what he's doing. Baby Mario and Baby Luigi climb off of Yoshi's back and take Birdo's luggage. Yoshi: Just let my cohorts take your luggage and I'll give you the grand tour. Birdo: That would be lovely. As Yoshi and Birdo walk off into the Smash Mansion as the helicopter takes to the sky, landing back on the roof. They come through the mansion doors, with a red carpet themed after Yoshi already being set. Birdo: My my, they treat you like a king here, don't they? Yoshi: Well, that's what happens when you're champion of the Smash Tournament. Girls, show her the champions' room while I put away my robes. Baby Peach, Baby Daisy, and Baby Rosalina hop off of Yoshi's back and lead Birdo to the room they were decorating. Meanwhile, Yoshi and Baby Wario quickly head into the bathroom to discard the clothes and staff, stuffing them in the trash can. They quickly head back out and catch up with Birdo. ---- The scene transitions to the kitchen, where King K. Rool, Roy, and King Dedede are standing by various tools, silverware, and ingredients. Roy is holding a paper, listing the food to be prepared and served every meal. The next meal was been scribbled out, with a new meal in place. Roy: So tonight's scheduled meal is Couple's Cake. King Dedede: This stinks. Why are we the ones stuck with cookin'? King K. Rool: Quiet you. This wouldn't have happened if your hammer didn't hit Lakitu's head. Roy: Cut it, you two. The sooner we get this over with, the sooner we don't have to cook anymore. King K. Rool: Fair. So, how do we cook Couple's Cake? Roy: Well, there should be a cookbook around here, shouldn't there? King Dedede: Way ahead of ya! King Dedede pulls a large book out of a cupboard and opens it. He looks through it, but gets progressively irritated. King Dedede: Ah can't find any cookin' instructions in this darn thing! King K. Rool: Give me that! King K. Rool snatches the book from King Dedede's hands, then puts his reading glasses on. King K. Rool: Dedede, these are instructions for how to build an oven! Roy: Guys, I found it! Roy grabs a cookbook from a drawer and flips through the pages, finding instructions for how to make a Couple's Cake. He reads the directions out loud. Roy: So first thing we need is Cake Mix. There should be some in the cupboards. King K. Rool opens a cupboard and looks through the contents, finding bags saying "CAKE MIX" on them. He takes one out. King K. Rool: Found it. Roy: Great, now the next thing we need is a bowl to- King Dedede: Hold on a minute, redhead. Since when are YOU the one callin' the shots? Roy: I'm not? I'm just saying the instructions for making- King Dedede: AH'M king around here, so AH should be one readin' 'em! King K. Rool: I'm right here you know. King Dedede: Well Ah've been here since Brawl, so shaddup. Now gimme that! King Dedede takes the cookbook out of Roy's hands. King Dedede: So, the next thing we need is some big bowl to put the mix in. Roy: Well, we're cooking for a lot of people, so maybe we should- King Dedede: Gotcha covered. BANDANNA! Bandanna Waddle Dee rushes to King Dedede, saluting. King Dedede: Get the other Dees and tell them to go around town and look for the biggest bowl they can find. Bandanna Waddle Dee nods and rushes to find the rest of the Waddle Dees. Roy: Well, what are we gonna do while we wait for them? King K. Rool: Well I say we try and get the other ingredients- King Dedede: HEY! Who did we just agree was gonna lead the way? King K. Rool: We never agreed. King Dedede: Whatever. Anyway, Ah say we get the rest of the ingredients ready for when we're gonna make the cake. Roy sighs, wondering how he even got into this situation. ---- The scene cuts to the storage room Yoshi decorated. Yoshi and Birdo are sitting on the couch as the babies are acting as servants; Baby Luigi is acting as a footrest for Yoshi, Baby Mario is taking chocolates out of a box, Baby Wario is fanning Yoshi with a leaf, and the rest are acting as housekeepers. Baby Mario hands the chocolates to Yoshi. Yoshi: Well, our refreshments are ready. Yoshi takes one chocolate and hands it to Birdo, while he takes one for himself. Birdo: You know I love chocolate, don't you? Yoshi: Of course I do. I even asked our top chefs to make your favorite for dinner. Birdo: Couple's Cake? Yoshi: Indeed. But that won't be until later. How are you enjoying your visit. Birdo: It's very nice, and the little ones are great helpers. But I can't help but feel the room is a bit... cramped. Yoshi: Oh uh... budget cuts. There's only so many rooms in this mansion, y'know? Gotta make do with what you can. Birdo: I've also only seen you and the babies now that I think of it. I want you to show me more around the mansion. I hear there's a lot of faces I haven't seen before. Yoshi: Um... s-sure, we can do that. Birdo: You're acting nervous. Are you hiding something? Yoshi: Nope! Nothing! We can go around the mansion whenever you feel like! Birdo: Excellent! No offense, but I need to get some fresh air. The two get up and head out of the room. Yoshi turns to see Robin holding the robe, crown, and staff he was using earlier, showing it to Richter. Robin: And don't ask me how these even got in the trash. Richter: They look polished too. Who in their right mind would throw these away? In the men's room no less. Yoshi gulps. He notices Birdo turning to look in their direction, but Yoshi quickly grabs her and pushes her the other way. Yoshi: Hey, how about we pay a visit to my best friend Lucario? He's on the second floor. Birdo is somewhat surprised, but goes along with it. The two head upstairs to the floor where Mario's dorm room is, with Yoshi making sure to steer clear of any halls where the tier list is shown. Along the way though, they run into Elina. Birdo: Why hello again, Elina. Elina: Oh, hey Birdo. Where are you two going. Yoshi: Oh y'know, sightseeing. Meeting everyone in the Smash Mansion. Giving her a tour. Birdo: Actually, I need to use the ladies' room first. Elina, do you know where that might be? Elina: Down this hall to the right. Birdo: Thank you. As Birdo walks off, Elina turns to Yoshi, concerned. Elina: She's onto you, isn't she? Yoshi: That obvious, huh? Elina: I don't understand why you have to pretend to be this role model in order to get Birdo to like you. Can't you just, I dunno, come clean and be yourself? Yoshi: C'mon, I wanna impress her during her visit. Haven't you ever wanted to impress Kaiden? Elina: I have, but why do you have to impress her like this? Why are you jumping through so many hoops to make sure she thinks the world of you when she already does? Yoshi: Look, even if I wanted to come clean, it's too late. She's already tricked into thinking I'm champion. Just try and keep up the act? Elina: You can't keep this up forever y'know. She's gonna find out eventually. Yoshi: I know, but- A flush is then heard, and Birdo steps out of the bathroom. Birdo: I'm done. Now, where were we? Going to see Lucario, whoever that is? Yoshi: Yup! His room is right this way! Yoshi takes Birdo's hand as they walk down the hall to meet Mario. Elina sighs, hoping that things don't crash and burn when Birdo finds out the truth.